


龙骑同人－莲真：泪（扭蛋梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 选了<扭蛋哥哥>的梗和原作一些细节，加上原创的部分。雷者慎入
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji





	龙骑同人－莲真：泪（扭蛋梗）

真司小时候其实叫真二，他有一个爱戴着的双胞胎哥哥叫真一。

可是一次受到高年级学生误会而被围攻欺负的真二被真一救下，但是却因为那些人的失手而让真一不幸身亡。

真二改了名字叫真司后，才慢慢从失去哥哥的阴影里站起来。

升入高中的他搬去了大都市，开始新的生活，却忘不掉哥哥。当他听到班上的孩子们流行起来名为哥哥扭蛋的东西后，他也抱着一丝寂寞去扭了一颗。

晚上在浴缸里泡了一夜，好几次真司都差点忍不住开了浴室的门偷窥。

第二天终于迎来，此时浴缸里面坐着一个高挑的男子，看起来大概20多。可是这个哥哥是残次品吗？因为和别人说的不一样，看起来凶巴巴的。

这个男子叫秋山莲。

但是真司不会处理掉莲，因为他觉得自己不用在一个人坐在桌子上吃饭了，也不用一个人坐在沙发上看电视了，也不用一个人睡觉了。

虽然哥哥不说话，但是却和他一起看电影，在真司哭出来的时候递过去毛巾。虽然真司偶尔会用手指戳莲万年展不开的眉头，但是莲还是会陪他睡觉。虽然真司只会包饺子，但是哥哥还是每次都把那个吃完，然后酸涩的评论一下。

“你的哥哥好可怕，”朋友这样说。

“我们去扭新的吧，”朋友这样提议。

但是真司做不到。

他回家后还是准备了晚饭，单方面的在餐桌上讲着一天的发生。

但是真司发现莲有一天不会动了，因为残次品所以身体机能生病了吗？真司其实不懂，但是他的同学却说那样也无所谓，可以换一个。莲只是安静的躺着，不以为然，看着真司做事时的每一个动作。

真司猜测这个什么也不在乎的哥哥，大概对于怎样的结局都不会哭出来。

为了照顾莲，真司认为应该有足够的钱，他管朋友租了摩托去报社应聘。真司被当场成功录取，他第一时间就往家里打电话。因为无人接听的电话后可以有留言，他在语音里对屋子里的莲报告了喜讯。

但很快被挂断，留下嘟嘟响音。

夕阳下的街道，鲜血和滚落在路边的摩托车。真司红色的手机掉落在柏油路上，他看着天空想着不回去也许莲就该饿了，可是呼吸却让他爬不起来。

那夜真司没能回家，不能动的莲看着天花板，他第一次流了一滴泪。


End file.
